lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Characters (or NPC's /Non-Player Characters) are one type of Model appearing in the game which can be discovered, unlocked and then placed in the World by the player. Characters are usually encountered in the World as randomly spawned wanderers in each Biome, or as static Quest-givers in certain areas, or even as a part of some Brick Builds. Characters will interact with the world around them, including fighting with or greeting other characters or even riding Creatures and Vehicles on their own. Players can spawn any Character you own in the game as an NPC by using the Characters submenu of the Discovery Menu. Characters spawned this way behave just like characters that were spawned randomly by the game, but can be placed in any Biome. Players may also take the form of almost any character they have purchased, or use the parts that make up those Characters in their own Custom Character designs through the Character Customizer. Character Behaviours Characters may behave in different ways when encountered in the world. Some want to say hi, some want to fight. Pay attention to their attitudes to avoid unpleasant situations. Friendly Characters: A regular NPC, which wanders around in the world. When approached, a friendly NPC may stop and wave or might even run up to your character, but does nothing aggressive unless attacked first. Neutral Characters: Neutral characters will neither approach nor flee, but do nothing aggressive if you approach. They may stop and stare at your character but that's about it. Aggressive Characters: Aggressive characters may approach the player's character and act aggressively by putting its hands up in a boxing manner. They will not attack the player unless attacked first, or if the player gets too close, but they may attack other Characters in the world. Taking the same form as an aggressive Character does not change that Character's attitude towards a player. For example, if the player is a Skeleton, other Skeletons will still put their hands up in an aggressive manner towards the player, while friendly characters will wave at your Skeleton. Aggressive characters can usually only be unlocked by defeating them in battle. Hostile Characters: Note that once you have attacked or otherwise aggravated an aggressive creature, it becomes Hostile, following you for long distances and attacking when it's close enough. Furthermore, any aggressive creatures of the same type in the local area will ALSO become hostile, which can result in hordes of angry mobs coming after the player for one ill-timed attack. The only way to return hostile characters to aggressive mode is to go far enough away by running, skydiving or finding some other method of escape. Skittish Characters: Skittish characters will flee from the player to a certain distance before turning and watching the player carefully. Taking the same form as a skittish character will not change their attitude towards the player. They may defend themselves from aggressive Characters, but this doesn't mean they will necessarily defend themselves from the player. Some skittish characters will become hostile if the player gets too close. Special Abilities Some Characters have special abilities, which can be used by the player if the player has taken the form of that Character. A special attack may be done the same as a regular attack for some Characters. The High Jump ability is "charged" by holding down the jump button or spacebar, then released, causing the character to fly high into the air. Other special abilities, like summoning Creatures or transforming require clicking the Special Ability button on the left side of the screen or pressing the associated button (E''' on PC). (The Player can also gain the abilities of a character by using that Character's head in the Character Customizer menu.) Immunities Some Characters are immune to most forms of damage, and the player must find the appropriate weapons to attack them with instead. In general, undead are only vulnerable to Black Weapons (including most explosives), certain rare monsters and heroes are only vulnerable to Gold Weapons, Silver Weapons or Wooden Weapons and Dragons are only vulnerable to Crystal Weapons. These types of creatures are sometimes still vulnerable to environmental hazards, such as lava, slime, and drowning in water. Players do not get the benefits of this invulnerability when taking the form of such a Character. Collecting Characters Other than the two characters that start unlocked, the Astronaut and Intergalactic Girl (and a few free DLC characters), unlocking Characters to be discovered usually requires either defeating them in combat or completing a quest (and sometimes both!) Defeating a Character in combat will knock the character to the ground, stunned, allowing you to discover it, or allow you to interact with the stunned character to activate a required Quest to discover it. Quest-type Characters have a required Item, Object, Creature or Brick Build that they must receive (or some task to be performed) before they will be unlocked for discovery. Once found, a Character will pose a thought bubble above its head indicating a quest. The Player can then initiate a dialog with the Character to discover what the Character wants, which is then shown in the bubble over their head until the quest is completed. The Player must either have the Item in their inventory, or summon the Creature, Object or Brick Build to the area highlighted in green around the quest-giving character, or complete their requested task. Completing the Quest will then unlock the Character for discovery and spawn some Studs, and possibly another reward as well (such as a Gold Brick, Item or Blueprint for a Brick Build) and allow the Player to discover them using the Discovery Tool. Once discovered, the Player may unlock them for use in the game by paying a specific cost in Studs, either using the Discovery Tool or the Discovery Menu. If the Player is unable (or unwilling) to complete the Quest at the moment, the Character will either remain in place or continue following the Player until the quest is completed. There are currently '''99 characters in the base set, 32 in free DLC and 16 in paid DLC. Total: 147 on PC. (Nintendo Switch users can currently get two additional characters, for a total of 149 known available Minifigs). The List of Known Characters (Base Set) Build Showcases These characters appeared in Build Showcases that were released during or after Early Access, and are not associated with any other theme. Characters in Nexo Knights (mini-DLC) The Nexo Knights content was previously released via the Build Showcase, but is currently unavailable. Characters in Agents (mini-DLC) These characters are all unlocked as soon as the Tutorial is completed. Characters in Ninjago (mini-DLC) The Ninjago mini-DLC was released one set at a time through the Build Showcase. Characters in Classic Space Pack (DLC) The Classic Space DLC is a paid-for DLC available to download in the store. Characters in Monsters Pack (Paid DLC) The Monsters Pack DLC is a paid-for DLC available to download in the store. There are three brick builds, 2 characters and 1 vehicle that are available for free. Category:Index Category:Characters